


hellebores

by rosettae



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettae/pseuds/rosettae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her there, standing amidst the hellebores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hellebores

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this fic before 1x21 came but didn't write it down until now.  
> I rarely write fics without 'sections'. So, if this feels a little bit awkward, you know why.

Here, the sun shines softly. Its light pierces through the trees and paints the hellebores beneath in a golden hue. Here, he can hear the leaves crunching underfoot as he walks. Here, he can feel the wind whistling and hitting his cheeks.

Here. Here? Where is _here_? Is he dreaming again? He knows this won't end well. _This won't end well, it won't, it really won't—_

He ignores his thoughts. 

And right after he takes notice of his surroundings again, he sees her there, standing amidst the hellebores. A breeze passes by, making her coat flutter and her head wander above to the rustling of the leaves in the trees.

He's dreaming. He knows. Yet, he opens his mouth and tries to call her,

"Abigail."

She turns around and sees him, blinks and stares. Her mouth tries to knit a sentence but can only stutter.

Then, a wave of happiness washes over her and he finally hears her voice again.

"Henry!" 

He really wanted to run to her and hug her tightly. Cry to her shoulder and tell her just _how much_ he missed her. But he only walks a few small steps, and now he is in front of her. He takes his hand and brushes off a lock of hair from her face.

"Tell me," he asked desperately, "tell me this is real."

"It is."

And then he wakes up.


End file.
